The Love of a Goddess
by The Tacochickenwings
Summary: A oneshot yuri fluff fic, JillxHG. No flames, don't read if you don't like yuri. Jill goes to confess to the Harvest Goddess, but finds that she is more than just forgiven. The young farmer is overcome with things she has never felt before.


_**This is my first yuri fic, so please be generous! And also, if you're homophobic, I really don't reccomend this. I prefer yaoi, since I'm a girl an' all, but I decided to give yuri a shot. Please review!**_

* * *

****

_**The Love of a Goddess**_

"I better get some sort of forgiveness for doing this..." mumbled Jill, making her way to the Goddess Lake in the rain.

Church confessions were closed, and the young farmer Jill needed to confess. Her carelessness had allowed one of her cows to die while giving birth, and for that, she felt guilt. Knowing the Harvest Goddess would not be pleased, Jill decided to take the courtesy of seeing her in person. Though, she figured, the goddess knew all, the matter most likely had already come to her attention.

"Almost there..." Jill said to herself, truding through the soggy grass. She whipped a lock of golden blonde hair out of her bright blue eyes. Jill prayed this would turn out well. It was freezing cold in the storm, more so now that her patched and dirty overalls were soaked. The ensemble didn't sound glamorous, and well, it was not. The life of a farmer was not about beauty, and most certainly not a job of cleanliness, but despite all that, Jill was a pretty young lady, though she didn't seem to realize it.

At last, the young woman reached the lake. Reminding herself that she needed to throw an offering into the water, Jill plucked a beautiful yet dripping wet Pink Cat Flower. She gently tossed it into the lake.

The surface of the glistening pool was disturbed by the offering, then it quickly sank under. The water frothed and bubbled slightly, then a flash of white light illuminated the dark sky and challenged all lightning. Jill had to cover her eyes, but luckily, the flash was brief. When she opened them again, Jill spotted a beautiful young woman floating above the suface of the water like some sort of angel. To the people of Mineral Town, she actually _was_ an angel, a symbol of hope, their goddess.

The Harvest Goddess had long, greenish blue hair, and sparkling blue eyes. Her outfit of choice was something one might picture a gypsy being garbed in, in light blue.

"Greetings, Jill... May I ask why you called?" inquired the goddess in her beautiful, melodic voice.

Ashamed, Jill bowed her head and kept it down as she replied, "Harvest Goddess, I... My cow died while giving birth. It was my own fault, my own carelessness. I'm sorry..."

The goddess blinked. Looking a little surprised, she asked, "And you came all this way through a storm just to be granted redemption?"

Jill nodded.

Said the goddess, "You even decided to ask to be forgiven before church confessional?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Jill confirmed.

The goddess was silent for a moment. Finally, she said, "You are forgiven, Jill."

Jill bowed.

"Thank you, Miss Goddess."

The farmer was about to leave, but the goddess stopped her.

"Wait, Jill..."

Jill turned and looked up at the goddess.

"Yes, Miss Goddess?"

The Harvest Goddess glided away from the water and landed on the ground mere inches from Jill. Gently taking Jill's chin with the thumb and pointer on her right hand, she lifted Jill's face to look at her own. Jill blushed furiously.

"Don't be so formal with me, Jill..."

Flustered, Jill said, "Umm, yes, Miss Godde -- I mean, uh...of course, Harvest Goddess!"

The Harvest Goddess couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Said she, "By the way...I thought your offering was splendid." The Harevst Goddess made Jill's Pink Cat Flower offering appear in the palm of her hand. She tucked it behind Jill's ear.

"The Pink Cat Flower is a symbol of beauty, innocence, and purity; it's sacred. You may sin, but if your heart embodies this flower, you can always count on forgivness, Jill. You _do_ remind me of the Pink Cat Flower, love," said the goddess seductively.

Jill's blush deepened.

"I...I do?" she stuttered.

The Harvest Goddess giggled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, you do."

Jill said nervously, "Umm, I must be bothering you, I-I'm sorry..."

The goddess moved an arm around Jill's waist and pulled her body to her's.

"Jill, if I say you are welcome, then welcome you are."

The goddess used her free hand to stroke Jill's hair. Jill was a little shocked, but was feeling increasingly lusty.

The Harvest Goddess then brushed her nose against Jill's and let out a sigh, closing her eyes. Jill closed her lids too, feeling herself being absorbed into the goddess' touch, her passion. The feel of her skin was like silk, and the warmth of her breath was like a warm summer's wind. Jill could tell why the goddess was loved so dearly by those of Mineral Town, yet no one knew how beautiful she truly was.

The goddess pulled Jill closer, wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her deeply. Jill's heart melted, and she too wrapped her arms around the other woman. The farmer had never felt this way, and she liked it. It felt warm and loving, even in the cold and dreariness...

And Jill knew that that's how passion was supposed to feel.


End file.
